Angels
Are Aliens Angels? It is not possible that aliens are angels. Angels are real too, but they are a different kind of being and the alien people present themselves as alien people. The angels present themselves as angels. The alien people don't want us to mistake them for angels but it does happen sometimes because some of the alien people look very beautiful. Light Aliens Some of them are made out of light which is a physical substance. They are just as alive as we are. They are a mortal race like we are but their bodies are physically made of light and other substances too. And they glow. And some of the alien people feel so nice to have around. They have very nice voices. They seem to be very gentle. They are very caring and careful and conscientious with us. They are very beautiful and if a human witnesses them, especially at first, they can assume what they saw was an angel and, as stubborn as humans can be, naturally some humans won't let go of that idea or they won't go back to get more information. And, of course, in hearing other people experiences with alien life, people who don't witness them assume that they are angels and stubbornly hang onto that belief. Differences Angels are not the same as light beings. Light beings are alien people, alive and mortal like we are, living on their worlds, which are stars. Angels are a different kind of being from us mortal people living on our worlds.Questions about dimensions. Demons? But at the same time some of the races are naturally very ugly to us. The way some of them feel, to have them around, the sensation of their life force feels very eerie, even scary and humans with all their superstitions assume that these must be what demons are. But there are no demons. Conclusions Just because all the races are different from every world to world, it is not like all the alien people are the same and we are human and they are all alien. Just because we don't understand that yet, does not change their nature. The alien people are evolving, they are mortal, they are males and females, they are born, they grow, they learn and they die at the end of their natural lifespan. Hopefully they don't die young as the result of some accident which can also happen. But the Angels are a different kind of being and the alien people all have angels too just like we do. Further Information In all my spiritual teachings by my alien friends, spirit guides and Angels, yes Angels are real! I only know a little bit, but every one of us has our own personal Angel who is right beside us all the days of our life. There are other Angels too with greater abilities who help our personal Angels. All Angels are a different kind of being from us mortal people living on worlds, and all Angels have great miraculous abilities to use for their work directly for God. The Angels can appear to us as literally anything and anybody. They may present themselves to us with wings or without wings, in any clothing, in any size or shape. But remember this: they are always right here with us even though we can't usually see them with our eyes. When the Angels show themselves to us, it's always for a great purpose, and it's never by accident. There are many ways they may show themselves, so don't expect just one way to be real. Often times, we don't even know it was an Angel we witnessed until after the event is over. Our Angels guide us in every way we need or ask them to, all the days of our lives, with large problems and with small problems. They also share in all the delights of our lives, rejoicing when we rejoice, and holding us in our sorrows. The Angels are each created by God, and are males and females, just like we are, and they each have their own individuality and their own names. Often we give them a nickname to call them by when we don't know they already have a name, or when we just don't know what it is. Talk to your Angel today and every day. Also listen very closely. You will be amazed.Questions about angels. See also * Read about alien people. References Category:Spirituality Category:Message Category:All Category:Universal Truths Category:Talk